dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Meje (Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan)
King Meje is the third main villain in the Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan Series. He appears in the Meje Saga as the main villain. 'About' King Meje is the King of Planet Meje and the Meje Race. He is a very soft ruler and is nice, but depressed at times (Though it's not much seen). He lives in The Great Palace in Meje City, on Planet Meje. Visitors and fravelers (even from other Planets) are allowed to the Great Palace (If they can get through the huge lines!) and he welcomes them with a good mood. 'Biography' Not much is known about his childhood, but that he was a Prince and his Father was the King Meje before him. Over time the Prince Meje grew up and at a unknown time, his father died and he became the New King Meje. After a series of unknown events, it's revealed in a Meje Saga flashback, that he was one day sitting on his throne on a nice, peaceful day, until a boy and a man in green armor attacked the Planet (This is soon revealed to be Broly and Paragus), and started destroying everything. King Meje's Royal Guards got him, his Wife: Queen Meje, and 2 Kids: Meji and Sallete out of the Palace and started escorting them quickly to a Spaceship. On the way, King Meje and his family were seperated and put on different ships off the planet. King Meje soon found out the ship with his family in it didn't make it off in time. The ships blasted into space as King Meje, crying greatly, watched his planet explode in a blinding flash of Light, into Space Rubble. After that, and more unknown events, The few spaceships that made it off the planet found a planet just like it abandoned in Space. They landed there, Started rebuilding, and repopulating. King Meje would never feel the same way again after the loss of almost his entire race, and especially his family. He vowed that he would destroy the Legendary Super Saiyan who killed his people and avenge his Life. Years later, the events of the Meje Saga take place, and The Z- Fighters visit Planet Meje, and King Meje (On the way they find out that King Meje has a great ancestor named King Siuo the 3rd who defeated a Evil King Jibi 1000 Generations ago) starting that adventure. 'Showdown with the Z-Fighters...' 2 years after Cabban was defeated, Kuzon and Goku and the rest of the gang enjoyed peace. They then had the idea, to bring Kuzon to a different planet than just Earth, so they made some plans. They all decided to go to a planet no Z-Fighter had been too, Planet Meje. So they take a Space trip there. Upon landing, on the planet with a blueish green sky and green grass, they went through some hard times getting to meet the King of the Meje race, King Meje. After a super long line and mean woman, they get to the King's palace. There, everyone meets the great king, Meje. He is a nice one, like most other of the race, though now and then he gives one of them, Kuzon, strange looks. The Z-Fighters get a hotel room that night, with much going on inbetween. In the middle of the night, though, King Meje, attacks. Kuzon and the others fight him until they get to a stop spot. There, King Meje explains. Many years ago, a strange powerful and mad boy, came by and just blew up the old Planet Meje, the King, young, discovers his wife and kids all died, few Meje's and the King survived on airships. Then they each engage in battle yet again, this time the real stuff. First Trunks fights the King. After a long battle, and Trunks achieving Full-Power Super Saiyan for the first time, he is still sowly defeated and knocked out. Then Goten fights him, facing the same fate in the end. Then Gohan, made a longer harder fight due to his experience and Super Saiyan 2, but also faced the same fate in the end. Then Vegeta fought, barely outlasting Gohan. But lost, but didn't get knocked out. Then in came down to Kuzon. Then the real fight began. Kuzon went Super Saiyan and started out his fight fine. Soon, King Meje reached his second form, not much different though. This was beat by Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon after some beating around. Then, King Meje went to his final, King Meje, form 3. This form easily beat Kuzon, as it tripled his power, and his second only half increased his base. Kuzon finally grew sick of it, and decided to let go his 3rd form, so he, after a long hard transformation and his first time, he finally hit, Super Saiyan 3!! 'This suprised everyone, as they didn't see it coming. Kuzon easily beat around King Meje, but King Meje still outclassed Kuzon by a small margin. King Meje soon unleashed his Electric Shock Bomber, which challenged all the Z-Fighters. Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku all took on the blast at their fulls. Kuzon, still a Super Saiyan 3, attempted to stop Meje by beating him up still, but failed. Kuzon was soon knocked out clean when King Meje knocked him. After that, after King Meje also hurt Pan almost killing her, Goku didn't care what Kuzon said, blasted into Super Saiyan 4, and pummeled King Meje easily. After a few hits, he, and Gohan, used a 100x Kamehameha to knock Meje out cold. And it worked. 15 minutes later, Kuzon and King Meje woke. They faced each other again, and Kuzon found out why and understanded how Meje was knocked out. Kuzon and King Meje, with Kuzon's hatred for him hurting Pan fuel, faced each other one last time in a super battle, Super Saiyan 3 Kuzon vs. Form 3 King Meje. Soon, after they were both out of energy, Goku remembered an idea, and Kuzon heard it. So the idea, the ''Super Impaler! It was the only way. So since it was a super huge move, every Z-Fighter, even Vegeta, lended most of their energy to Kuzon and Goku, who were going to control the blast. After a bit, Kuzon and Goku went together, used the super blast. After the planet crumbled, and was close to dying and blowing up, King Meje was smashed down. Goku after a while and gathering the others lost, went Super Saiyan 4, and grabbed Kuzon, still controlling the blast, and used instant transmission to teleport to Earth. Otherwise, King Meje, mad at their escape, was soon impaled by the Super Impaler, and was incinerated. Along with that, Planet Meje, exploded in a super explosion after the blast impact... '''Appearance and Personality King Meje is known for his signature appearance. He is about 15 feet tall (3 times taller than Kuzon). He is lightish green and has black dots all over his front, arms, legs, and head piece. He is got a very hard shell which is on all Mejes, it takes more than a Super Saiyan 3 to break through it. Under the 1 inch wide shell, is a very thin flesh part, and under that is very large clumps of muscle, and under that is his organs (which are as big as Kid Goku themselves). On his head is a mouth and other facial features, which his face does not have a hard shell, but a Very hard fleshy part so he can move his mouth. Above that is another signature part, his head piece. It is like Cooler's 5th form, only flat, sticks straight up, and is not at all spiky. It is like a plate and can be torn off easily by a Super Saiyan 2 if he tried. Behind the plate, it spikes that stick from behind it and barley out of behind it. Another odd feature is blue sapphire like gems made into his abdomen and head plate. King Meje states that is where Meje's life force is stored. King Meje's got a sort of sad personality but kind of happy since his family and race were lost years ago. Before he lost them, he was as happy as can be. He is always suspicious about new visitors, to see if any of them have hair and flesh, because he wants to destroy the Legendary Super Saiyan and avenge his people. He is very cocky in Battle. ---- ' Troubles on Meje' To be added. 'Video Games' King Meje appears in every Kuzon Video Game after Kuzon: The Video Game, which takes place and has characters from the Snake and Cabban Sagas. 'Kuzon Video Game 2: Trouble of Meje' 'Movies' King Meje is never seen in any Kuzon Movies. TBA. Blasts and Moves King Meje has an array of Blasts and Moves he uses in Battle. Most are: *'Ki Blast: '''The Most Basic Form of Energy Wave. His Version is Green. *'Spin Disc': King Mejes Version of the Destructo Disk. It is much stronger and light Blue. *'Death Beam': A Beam of Sharp Energy that can shoot through anything almost. *'Blast': A Blast of energy shot at an opponent. His is Yellow *'Huge Fist': A Move where King Meje smashes his Fist (Which is as big as Kig Goku) straight on a opponent. *'Red Slice': A Move where the King swipes his fingers arcoss an opponent and uses Ki to make a large Slice across the opponent. *'Energy Ball': A Ball of Energy that is thrown and explodes on contact. *'Electro': A weaker version of Galacto. *'Super Galacto': King Meje Super Move and one of the Largest Moves in DB History. It is like Kuzons Galactic Nuker and make thunder roar in the Valley andl lightning strike everywhere. He uses it once against Super Saiyan 3 Kuzon's (With the other Z- fighter energy) Galactic Nuker, King Meje loses and he get destroyed by it along with Planet Meje. **'Flashing/Blinding Galacto': Used by King Meje only in ''Kuzon Video Game 3: Terror of Stema. Category:Ultra Kuzon Category:Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Kuzey457 Category:Characters Category:New Characters